Flowering Bud
by khkitten
Summary: This is a Twilight Fanfiction based around a small charater - Lee Stephens. How will Lee react when he finds out about the supernatural? And does his love, for the beautiful Jessica, last? More to come.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a fan fiction from Twilight, mainly based around a small character – Lee Stephens. I hope you enjoy it, there's more to come.**

**Just a quick note that I've changed some of the ages of the characters, for example Claire Young is 14 instead of 4 and Leah and Collin are in there thirties. It makes the story flow more easily. Also, Bella is still human at the beginning of the story. **

**Twilight doesn't belong to me or any of the characters for that matter, blah blah blah. **

**KHKitten **

I've never done blood typing before, I'd never even had a blood test so there was no way I could have expected my reaction to my own blood. It had been extremely embarrassing to feel so ill after seeing just a drop of blood; my reaction was certainly not very manly. At least I hadn't been the only one, I took a small comfort from that at least.

I remember the nurse asking me if I was alright to drive home, at the time I certainly had not felt well enough to drive home, but what else could I do? My head was still spinning slightly as I stepped into my car and drove slowly back home. It wasn't a long drive home, but a sudden wave of nausea hit me and I had no choice other than to pull over. Little did I know that would have been the best decision I had ever made in my whole life.

I don't know how long I sat on the hard shoulder, with the door open and my head in my hands, trying to stop the dizziness and nausea but it must have been a while. I vaguely recognised the cars of my friends driving past and I had left the school a good half hour earlier than the end of the day. I didn't realise that I wasn't alone until a gorgeous hand entered my vision.

Okay…I know that might sound strange but I just stared at the hand on my arm for a few seconds. Her skin colour was the colour that would make any girl jealous, the colour which countless women had tried to achieve with fake tan and sun beds and whatnot, it was the colour that any model would die for. I glanced up and my mouth dropped open, I fumbled around in my brain for a second, trying to remember how to close it. There was nothing fake about the beautiful lady in front of me. Great, now I was hallucinating. I guess I was more ill than I had thought.

"Hello? Can you hear me? Are you okay?"

It took me a second to realise that the figure in front of me was actually talking, although still sure that I was hallucinating I just watched her.

The girl laughed quietly before repeating her question, "Are you okay there? I'm Jessica, I didn't mean to intrude. I just wondered if you were ill or something…."

I blinked, momentarily silenced by the sound of her laugh. What was wrong with me? I'd never seen this girl in my life, of that I was absolutely certain, and I was gawking at her like a complete idiot.

"I…umm yeah, I was feeling a bit sick…" I swallowed slightly, not quite sure if it had passed fully or not. I was still feeling a little dizzy.

"I'm sorry, what did you say your name was? Jessy?" I added, regretting my words almost automatically afterwards. How embarrassing, about a second later I remembered her name was actually _Jessica. _

Jessica/Jessy grinned at me, "Close enough. Come on then, let's get you home." She reached for my hand and I let her pull me up, disturbed by how my heart seemed to jump as she touched me. What was wrong with me today?

I turned to get back in my car but she rolled her eyes – which seemed to be the exact colour of honey – and tugged on my hand, directing us to her car.

"But –" I started to protest, wondering how I was going to get around without my car however she cut me off.

"We'll come and get your car another time," she smiled, keeping hold of my hand and opening the door for me.

"Isn't this a little reversed?" I asked with a chuckle as she walked round and got into the driver's seat. "Surely I should be the one opening the door for you?"

She just laughed, and half of my head listened with wonder to the beautiful sound whilst the other half watched how her face became stunning as her amusement flashed across her face. A tiny, tiny part of my brain was yelling at me. I should _not_ be looking at Jessy like that; I've only just met her for god's sake!

However the louder and more dominant that little part in my head got, the harder it became to look away from her. She caught me watching a couple of times and I looked away immediately, just to glance back again as she looked back to the road. I knew it was stupid, I knew I was stupid and I knew the emotions I was suddenly feeling to this beautiful stranger were stupid.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry. I completely forgot to say, I'm Lee by the way, Lee Stephens."

Jessy looked at me and there was such sadness in her eyes that it made me silent for a while, it was a second before she spoke.

"I know. You look a lot like your dad."

This did nothing to lift the confusion that had first hit me with her sudden mood change.

"My dad isn't alive anymore; he died a long time ago in a shipping accident." I replied. It doesn't really hurt me to talk about my dad because I can barely remember him. I was only five or six when his boat sunk.

"That's how I recognised you. I'm Jessica Western, daughter of Steve Western first mate to the captain of the Dolphin Rider."

Awareness dawned on my face; I recognised those names of course. My mom had told me everything when I was older and began asking questions. Steve Western had been my dad's first mate, as Jessy had said. He had also died when the Dolphin Rider sunk.

"Oh," I answered, not sure how to reply to that so we just sat in silence for a while. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, more of a friendly silence.

"Where do you live?" she asked me and I was alarmed to see we were already off the motorway and into residential area.

"Oh um, right down here. Number 24, it's on the right."

"Okay," she replied, following my directions.

All too soon she pulled up by the curb and the engine was off, I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened the door debating whether or not to invite her in but she stopped my silent arguments.

"See you later," Jessy smiled at me, "Call me when you want to pick up your car, I'll give you a lift up to the motorway."

"Thanks," I replied, about to shut the door when I stopped, "Oh, I don't have your number…" It wasn't exactly a chat up line, but it still made me want to cringe.

"Good point," she smirked slightly and got out a piece of paper from the side of her car – along with a pen – and wrote her number down in neat, clear writing. She leant across the car and handed the piece of paper to me.

"Thanks," I repeated stepping back a step and closing the door on. "See you,"

I murmured through the door but I wasn't sure if she heard me or not. I walked up the path to my house and turned just before I slid the key into the lock. Jessy had already turned the engine back on, and edged onto the road again. I waved once but I was yet again unsure if she had seen the gesture or not.

I stepped out of the light rain and into the house my thoughts in a whirl. I looked down at the piece of paper for the first time, realising that there were two numbers instead of one. I automatically recognised the first as a landline and the second as a cell. So she really had meant it when she'd said call me.

"Lee?" I heard my mom's voice call down from upstairs.

"Yeah, I'm back," I heard myself reply but I couldn't take my eyes off the piece of paper.

_Wow _was my only thought.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

DING DONG. DING DONG. The doorbell woke me up with a start early the next morning and I hurriedly reached for my dressing gown before leaping down the stairs to answer the door. It was a Saturday and – surprise, surprise – my mum had been called in for yet another extra shift so I was alone in the house. I glanced at the clock on the windowsill as I rushed past – 9:30am...who gets up this early, on a Saturday?

Blurry eyed, and still half asleep, I opened the door and at once a smile spread across my face, I wouldn't have wanted to have woken up to anyone else.

"Good Morning!" Jessy said, her eyes bright and she had obviously been awake for some time, "I brought your car back," she explained the reasoning behind this unarranged visit and some part of my mind realised that my car was back in the drive but my eyes couldn't take themselves away from Jessy's face.

"You didn't have the keys..." and I wanted to kick myself. I didn't realise just how rude I had sounded and I hadn't even replied to her 'good morning'. I was relieved when Jessy's smile didn't even falter for a second, in fact she seemed incredibly close to laughing – maybe I was more asleep than I realised.

"Oh paperclips work just as well..." Jessy's smiled mischievously and I had to laugh. I really hadn't thought Jessy would do something like that, I suppose everyone has a hidden side and I was only just discovering how Jessy really was like and I must admit – I liked what I was seeing.

"Well aren't you going to invite me in?" Jessy answered cheekily and I laughed again, had she been this confident yesterday? I suppose she had – you have to have some confidence to get out the car and help a person that you didn't even know.

"Sorry, I've only just woken up. Come on in." I replied hoping with all my might that she would say yes – and it shocked me just how much it would hurt if she said no.

She smiled again and stepped into the house, "I thought so, I guess it's still quite early...I couldn't sleep." Jessy explained to me as I led her into the living room. "You have a very nice house," she murmured politely.

"Thank you, my mum works such long shifts that she can't really do much about the house. I help out quite a bit," I shrugged and added, "Make yourself at home, I'm just going to change..." she nodded and sat down on one of the large unnecessary sofas as I practically run up the stairs into my room.

I planned to get changed and come back downstairs as quickly as possible but I just had to stand there smiling like a lunatic. I couldn't believe that she was actually in my house, just beneath me! It took me a second to re-adjust my thoughts and I had to focus on putting my clothes on the right part of me and not on the beautiful girl in my living room.

When I returned downstairs, Jessy's attention was elsewhere. In fact her eyes were fixed upon a picture of my two cousins, who happened to be twin girls, which was on one of the table's we had around the house every so often. When she turned round to face me there was that familiar look in her eyes, the look of terrible pain and loses and sadness that it hurt my heart to think of all the awful things that must have happened to her. It just wasn't fair.

"You look nice," she smiled slightly, but the pain still did not disappear and the smile didn't reach her eyes. It was worse than it had been in the car and whatever had happened, that picture of my twin cousins had reminded her – as if she needed reminding.

"So do you," I replied before I could stop myself and I watched a light blush appear under her tanned skin and spread across her cheeks it wasn't easier to spot but it was certainly there. "Thank you," she murmured and I had the feeling that she wasn't used to being told how beautiful she was and that seemed to tie in with the pain that was only just disappearing from her gorgeous eyes.

We carried on like that for a while, seeing each other every few days and we both enjoyed each other's company. I loved being around her, Jessy was the most amazing and beautiful person I had ever met and I knew I would soon fall in love with her if I let myself, most of those happy days tended to merge together but one of the days I always remember, every single detail.

It was one of those few sunny days – which in Forks are amazingly rare – and Jessy insisted on sitting outside in the garden, not that I minded at all. The sun was warmer than I had ever remembered before and Jessy was wearing a gorgeous blue blouse with short sleeves and it was difficult for me to take my eyes of her. As usual, her chocolate coloured hair was pulled back into a neat ponytail. I had never once seen her hair down and that was something I would very much like to have seen.

We lay down on the grass together and I put my arm around her. We were used to being close to each other by now and we often held hands. She put her head on my shoulder and watched the clouds go past.

"When my real mom was alive, we used to spend hours finding shapes in the clouds." She explained smiling, and that was the first time she had ever mentioned anything about her past except from the fact she had been adopted. I had known since the first day I had met her that her father had died, but I had assumed that her mom was still here, looking after her. I stiffened, I don't know why but I found the fact that she was an orphan very surprising and it saddened me to think she didn't have her real mom or dad although she seemed to love her adoptive family very much indeed.

"What happened to her?" I asked just above a whisper, I wanted to know what had happened during her childhood but I was terrified that Jessy would become upset and that was the last thing I wanted.

There was a long pause, and I noticed that not only had Jessy's smile gone but her eyes had shut tight as though she was already fighting back tears. At once I regretted my mistake and was just about to tell her it didn't matter when she began to speak.

"I used to have two younger sisters, they were twins, and after my dad didn't return I helped my mother to care for them when she was out at work. My childhood was as happy as it could be without having a father - up until I was twelve."

Jessy paused for a second, took a deep breath and continued.

"My mom always liked to drive fast especially after we had argued but that was very rare for we got along so well. However, one of those rare days occurred and that was the one day she crashed. I wasn't in the car at the time but my two sisters were and Lilly was the only one who survived."

I noticed that Jessy's eyes were full of tears and I sat up and held her close to me. "I'm sorry Jessy, I shouldn't have asked. I'm sorry."

Jessy shook her head and swallowed before replying to me, "Its ok, you should know. It was a long time ago anyway..." It took her a few minutes to come back to herself but as soon as she did she edged out of my embrace and I immediately dropped my arms even though I longed for her to put my arms tight around her and keep her there.

"Can we go for a walk?" She asked smiling sadly at me and standing up, I did the same.

"Of course," I said smiling back, "Let's go," I took her cool hand in my own and led her out of my garden, I was happy when she didn't drop my hand even when we got out on the street. Every so often, as we walked further out of town, I glanced down at Jessy and I was relieved to see that seemed back to normal, she even caught my eye and smiled back at me – all trace of sadness gone.

We walked, for what must have been at least an hour, but it didn't seem that long to me, it didn't seem long at all. We were walking along a small track surrounded by trees and open fields. I'd never been there before, even though I'd lived in Forks all my life.

Jessy looked up at the sky and wrinkled her nose in distaste, and it was only then did I even realise it was no longer sunny – in fact it was beginning to rain, and hard.

"Ah crap..." I muttered as the rain began to fall. I looked around for shelter and focused on a large redwood tree not too far away. "Come on," I told Jessy tugging on her hand gently and together we ran to the tree. Luckily we managed to get there before it really began to rain hard and we were only a little damp as we arrived at the tree, laughing breathlessly.

I sat down on a conveniently flat rock that was by the base of the tree and pulled Jessy onto my lap, obviously giving her the option to sit by the side me if she'd prefer this but it made me smile when she didn't complain but laughed and laid her head on my shoulder. Slowly, giving her time to object, I put my arms around her and I was both pleased and surprised when it became apparent that she had no intention of complaining or objecting and instead slid her fingers in between mine.

We sat like that in silence, watching the rain fall and gradually a plan formed in my mind. My heart started to beat faster as I murmured, "Jessy?" she turned and looked up to me, a happy smile on her face and her eyes seemed to smile more than her lips. "Yes?" she replied her face just inches from mine.

I cupped her face in my hands and looked into her beautiful eyes before I whispered, "You're the one I want to spend forever with..." and, with sudden confidence, I slowly closed the short distance between our lips and kissed her gently and I was filled with so much joy when she responded eagerly to the kiss.

"I love you Jessy," I told her as we parted, "I have since we first met,"

Jessy lean her head back against my shoulder and I heard her smile in her voice and she whispered a gentle, "Oh Lee..." but said nothing else. At once I regretted admitting my feelings to her but her silence didn't seem awkward it seemed more – playful, which didn't make any sense in my head.

It was a little while later when Jessy pointed out that it had not only stopped raining but it was also getting late and it was high time we started heading back and so we did. I kept my arm around her waist as we walked and after a little while she slid her arm around my waist too.

I walked Jessy all the way back to her house, as I usually did.

"See you tomorrow," She said, starting to turn up to her house but I wouldn't let her out of my arms. Jessy looked up at me, that playful smile on her face again. "What?" She asked.

"Am I never going to see the inside of your house?" I pretended to be annoyed, but it was difficult to even pretend to be annoyed with my favourite person in the whole world.

"I'm not sure Leah and Collin would appreciate me turning up with a random guy," She giggled slightly, obviously imagining their reaction.

"Haven't you told them about me?" I asked, a smile playing around my lips as I glanced up towards the top floor window and I thought I saw the curtain move back into place suddenly. I guess it was her adopted sister Siren, who Jessy had told me about.

"I've mentioned you," she admitted, "But not exactly all the details," she laughed lightly.

"What details would that be?" I grinned at her, I hadn't actually noticed how close we were standing next to each other, or how my arms were curled lightly around her waist.

Jessy pulled me even closer to her so our lips were touching, and she kissed me with a sudden urgency that surprised me, but not enough to stop me responding in the same way. When she pulled back slightly, her lips moved to my ear and she whispered, "I love you more today than yesterday but only half as much as tomorrow,"

My heart seemed to become twice the size. I thought she hadn't felt the same way! When she hadn't responded to my words of love towards her in the forest, I thought that was because she didn't love me and not that she was just waiting for the right moment to tell me.

She stepped out of my arms and walked up the path to her house with just a, "See you tomorrow," and then she disappeared into her house. I stood there for a second, my heart racing and a large grin on my face.

**Jessy's point of view: **

I walked into the kitchen and put my bag down on the counter smiling at my 'mom' and 'dad' before heading up to my room. I knew that, my mom especially, would wonder where I had been. There had been such a change in me since I met Lee; it was noticeable even to me. I had always been a quiet down to earth kind of girl, more likely to have a frown of concentration or sadness on my face than a smile. However recently, I had been so happy and bubbly and confident. The way I'd been before my uncle had abused me physically and mentally and before my blood mother and sister had died.

I just _knew_ that Siren would be waiting to ambush me as soon as I entered my room, and I was completely right.

"You told me that you and Lee were just friends!" She burst out and I smiled; only slightly embarrassed. I'd guessed that she would have been peeking out of the window as soon as she had seen I was standing on the path with a guy's arms wrapped around me.

I shrugged, trying to keep the absolute happiness off my face.

Siren narrowed her eyes at me, "Friends don't kiss like that…" So I had been right. But when Siren brought it up like that I couldn't stop from giggling.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Siren crowed jumping up and down on the bed. "Tell me everything! What is he like? Do you love him? Where did you meet? Was that your first kiss?"

I laughed once at all the questions before deciding on the easiest to answer, "Well, you know when I said I was studying?" I asked.

"Sure, with Kim?"

I fidgeted, "I never actually said I was studying with Kim…everyone just jumped to the wrong conclusion,"

Siren understood immediately, "You were with _Lee_?"

I nodded and she sniggered, "Was there really much studying going on?" I rolled my eyes, not much to be honest but it's not like I was going to tell her that.

It was just seconds later when mom called to us that dinner was ready so I was spared from the rest of the questions while we ate. Leah seemed to have noticed something though; she kept on glancing at me when she thought I wasn't looking with a small smile on her face.

I listened to Collin's stories about the pack with mild interest. Usually I found anything to do with the supernatural, for example the shape shifters and vampires that were living in and around Forks, really interesting but today my mind were elsewhere.

My mom and dad are shape shifters who shift into giant wolves, and it seems that even my sister will do so one day. I guess that should freak me out, but I'm so use to it that it just seems normal. Leah was the first women wolf and everyone thought she was strange and abnormal but really she's just the start of something different.

I stayed downstairs to help wash up as my sister went back up to my room, no doubt, to ambush me with more questions as soon as I went back up. My mom stayed with me and together we cleaned the kitchen in companionable silence.

"Who was that boy you were with in the garden?" She asked me quietly, trying to make sure that my dad didn't hear I suppose, strangely good hearing was one of the many qualities of being a shape shifter. I froze for the smallest part of a second before sighing, so my mom had spied on me too.

"Umm…Lee Stephens…" I answered resigned, Leah just nodded looking thoughtful.

After a few seconds of silence she asked me in her soft voice and I could tell she was generally worried about me, "Does he treat you well?"

"Yes,"

"Do you like him?" She asked without a pause this time.

"Yes," I replied again, trying to keep the smile of my face…but failing.

My mom smiled back, "Will we get to meet him soon? When are you next seeing him?"

"Tomorrow," I was grateful for my dark skin once again so she couldn't really see my blush, "And yes, I guess I can ask if he minds coming back a bit early…" I tried not to sigh again; it was _so_ unfair that my family had extra amazing hearing and eyesight. I never got to keep a secret for long.

I finished washing up as quickly as possible, before my mom could make me promise to do anything else and disappeared into my room. Siren was still there of course.

"We're meeting him tomorrow?" Damn her extra good hearing.

"Not if you don't get out of my room in three seconds, I need to call him."

Siren rolled her eyes and skipped out of the room, "No listening in either!" I called after her as I shut the door behind her.

No secrets can be kept from my family; I sighed once more and got out my phone. Dialling the now familiar number, I held the cell phone close to my ear and waited to hear my favourite voice in the whole world. I was not to be disappointed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jessy's Point of View

I got to Lee's house earlier than normal the next day, mostly because I didn't want to have to face my mom or dad or sister before driving to his house again. He was up and dressed before I got there even though it was before nine.

"Hi," I smiled slightly as he opened the door to me and he surprised me by wrapping his arms around me and kissing my lips gently before I was even inside.

"Are you happy to see me?" I laughed as he let me go and took my hand instead, pulling me inside.

"You could say that," he grinned back at me.

We spent the rest of the day at his house, watching DVDs and curling up on the sofa together. Later in the afternoon we played games together and it was nice just to have the time just to do things that I wanted with the person I wanted.

It was the third game of chess and I was losing amazingly, when I decided to switch around the board when he wasn't looking.

He stared at the board in confusion for a second and then up at me and I couldn't stop the giggle from giving me away.

"Hey, you switched round the board!" he pulled me onto his lap and I felt his laughter as I lent my head against his chest.

Just then I heard keys being put into the lock and Lee's mom stepped into the room. I only felt a little bit awkward with her in the room when I was sitting on Lee's lap like I was then, but not enough to make me want to move.

"Hey Mom," Lee said, obviously feeling perfectly at ease and he tightened his arms around my waist.

"Hi there Lee, I suppose this must be your Jessy you've been telling me about?" she replied, smiling at the pair of us on the floor.

I very much liked the way she had said 'your Jessy'. It made me feel as though I absolutely belonged to him, and no-one else.

"Yeah, that's right." He replied, kissing my cheek. I blushed slightly, and I wondered if Lee could feel the heat in my cheeks with his face so close to mine. I surprised me how Lee's mom didn't seem to mind our embrace at all.

"I'm Julie. It's very nice to meet you." Her smile was genuine and it seemed to make her face look several years younger.

"It's nice to meet you too," I murmured,

"Right, well I've got another assignment to do. I'll leave you two, to it," with another smile, she walked out of the room through a door that I had never been in.

"I like your mom, she seems nice." I murmured as the door closed.

"She is," He agreed, "Although a total workaholic," he chuckled, "She'd make you believe she hates her job although you only have to know how much money we have to be sure she's lying. She doesn't even have to work!" he rolled his eyes.

"Where does she work?" I asked, intrigued.

"In the police force down in Seattle, she's not strictly a policewomen but something different. My mom says it's top secret although that's probably her trying to make it sound cool." He laughed again, kissing the top of my head.

"So where were we before my mom interrupted?" he asked and I sighed and turned back to the game which I knew I was going to lose.

After I had lost two more games of chess, won one – which I'm pretty sure he let me win deliberately – and watched another DVD I decided it was getting pretty late and my mom and sister would be waiting for us.

He drove me there in my car, saying that he could walk home. It wasn't very far for him to walk admittedly but it still made me frown and start to complain but he had cut me off.

"Let me drive you this once, okay?"

I decided to let it drop and rolled my eyes at him, almost certain that I would fail miserably if I tried to persuade him otherwise.

We pulled up by my drive just before it started to get dark and Lee cut off the engine, handing me the keys. I groaned quietly but he heard me and chuckled.

"Sure you don't want to introduce me another time?" He asked with a grin on his face,

"Like that would work, Siren would probably come out and drag you inside with her teeth."

He laughed but I wasn't entirely joking. He got out of the car and walked around to my side before I even had a chance to wonder what he was doing until my door was open and his hand pulled me out of the car.

I rolled my eyes, "I am perfectly able of opening my own door, you know." I pointed out, but I slid my fingers in between his as he chuckled once again.

We walked up the path and I stopped just outside the door, briefly considering the chances of being killed if I became a coward and spent the night at Lee's house. I was almost about to turn back down the path when the door opened and Siren's face peeped out.

"Hi Jess, hi Lee. I thought I heard you there," She grinned at us and I sighed quietly before stepping into the house with Lee close behind me.

I heard Lee murmur a 'good evening' to Siren as I hung up my jacket and tugged on Lee's arm to pull him into the living room, which was the first door of the hallway. Leah was in the kitchen, which joint onto the living room, pretending to have not heard Siren open the door.

"Hey Mom," I called,

"Hi honey, how was your day?" She asked from the kitchen, I could tell she was cutting up something or other for dinner.

"Good thanks, I spent most of it hanging out at Lee's house." As if she didn't know that already.

"Oh, did you really?" She asked the perfect tone of surprise in her voice. I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes.

"Mmhm…where's Dad?" I murmured glancing at Lee who was trying to keep the obvious amusement off his face.

"He's working at the moment, honey." Translation – Sam needed him to run with the pack.

"Ah ok," I replied, "Oh umm…this is Lee, Mom."

Leah walked out of the kitchen and smiled at me and Lee, "It's nice to meet you, Lee."

"Nice to meet you too," He replied suitably, reaching out to drape an arm around my waist. I was at once cautious for my mom's reaction but her smile only seemed to grow wider.

"You'll stay for dinner?" She asked, glancing between me and Lee every few seconds.

"Of course, it would be my pleasure." I almost giggled at Lee's perfectly polite and posh tone, and he turned his head slightly so Leah wouldn't see the wink he gave me.

"Good, it'll be ready in about ten minutes. Make yourself at home," my mom smiled once more at us and turned back to the kitchen.

I pulled Lee over to the sofa, not the one in which Siren had suddenly appeared on, and rested my head on his shoulder, trying to ignore my sister's sniggers as he kissed the top of my head. Siren turned on the TV and I glanced over, pretending to watch it, whilst I was being distracted by Lee's gentle fingertips on the back of my hand and subtly stroking my waist.

The meal was difficult, difficult to stop from laughing. I couldn't really even explain why, it just seemed odd to see Lee sitting next to Siren and trying to be perfectly polite. It didn't help that whenever he caught my eye a smile darted across his face, making me lose concentration on my food for a few seconds at a time.

Lee's Point of View

After dinner, Leah persuaded me to stay for the night, not that I needed much persuading, and I agreed to sleep on the sofa bed downstairs. I could tell by Jessy's pursed lips that she would have preferred it if I had slept on the sofa bed in her bedroom, but I guess that would be pushing Leah too far.

Mike – Jessy and Siren's little brother- came down the stairs from his bedroom saying, 'he couldn't sleep' with his teddy bear and as soon as he spotted me I could tell by Leah's exasperated look that there was no way that he would be able to go back to sleep again, so I spent the rest of the evening on the sofa watching Jessy play silly little games with her baby brother.

I'd never realised that Jessy was so good with children! Many people, Jessy's age, would have got irritated or bored with the silly games that Mike continuously wanted them to play but she didn't seem to mind at all. I watched the pair make paper animals, play hide and seek, snap, and countless other children's games for at least an hour, I never one got bored watching the pair of them. I had always loved children just as much as Jessy seemed to.

Leah sat by me after a while, a fond smile on her face as she watched the pair of them. Siren had long disappeared to her room, saying she wanted to call Kim – who was both Jessy and Siren's best friend – but Leah had stayed.

"You've really changed her, you know." She had murmured to me, "This is exactly like how she used to be. So confident, so happy, I have a lot to thank you for."

That left me puzzled for a while, "I'm not sure I know what you mean…" I admitted.

She smiled at me, "I can understand why she hadn't told you this; she finds it very hard to trust people now. I'm surprised how quickly she's learnt to trust you, being so close to people – especially men – is very difficult for her."

I frowned, but before I had time to ask, Leah continued, "After Jess' mum and sister died, she was sent to her one relative that was left, her uncle. She lived there for four years and she doesn't often talk about it, but she has told me that it was the worst four years of her life…"

I listened, horror-struck as Leah continued – certain that this story would not have a happy ending. Jessy seemed completely engrossed with her game with Mike and I was sure she would not hear her mom's soft whispers.

"Her uncle was absolutely not a nice man, he…he abused her both physically and mentally. She still bears scars from her treatment there. It was amazing that she survived but when she escaped and came to find us she was very different.

"I remembered her being a beautiful, intelligent, confident and chatty young girl but when she came back she was shy, quiet and she hated her reflection. I do mean that seriously, when she first came to live with us I found shards of the glass from the mirror I had given her, in the bin. She hated seeing herself so badly that she would flinch away from anything reflective."

I cringed, hardly daring to imagine my beautiful Jessy like that. Not wanting to believe that had happened to her.

"You've changed her so completely already, I'm thankful for that. I truly love her like my own daughter and I only want the best for her but I can't stop from being worried the closer she gets to you."

I raised an eyebrow and was about to say that I would never let anything or anyone hurt her but she started talking again before I could.

"I don't mean I'm worried about her_ being_ with you, I am sure you are able to look after her much better than I ever could. I'm worried about what would happen to her if you ever left her." She explained.

I was so shocked that she would ever think I could even _dream_ about leaving her that it took me a moment to answer but that shocked silence seemed to make her more comfortable than any of the words I then said, "I would never; she's already my whole life. I have no idea what I would do if she wasn't there."

She nodded, "I can see that. You love each other so completely already even though you've only know each other…for what? Three months?"

Was it that long already? Yes it was. Three whole months, it didn't seem that long to me at all. I nodded absentmindedly, watching Jessy's face light up as she smiled with her little brother. She caught my eye and glanced up, smiling at me before standing up and walking over to sit down next to me.

"Am I boring you?" She asked as Leah subtly disappeared into another room.

"You could never bore me," I told her taking her face in my hands and kissing her gently. She broke away quicker than I would have liked.

"My dad is home." She explained, smiling ruefully. Leah entered the room quickly, to pick up the now sleepy Mike and put him back to his bed. True enough, within ten seconds I heard the door open and heavy footsteps enter.

"Hi Dad," Jessy called and I started to pull my arm away from her waist but she surprised me by frowning and tightening her arm around me. I grinned and stayed where I was.

"Hey Jess," he smiled walking into the room. Whoa. He was _tall. _Seriously tall, probably seven foot something.

"Ah…" He murmured, frowning as he's eyes darted from me to Jessy and back again. "So you must be Lee, right?"

"Yes, that's right." I smiled, feeling only a little worried at the way his eyes seem to narrow as he looked at us.

Unexpectedly, he grinned at us. "Leah already got you sleeping over?" he pointed to the duvet and pillow spread out on the sofa next to us.

"Yeah," I chuckled and suddenly I felt much more relaxed.

Her dad chuckled to, "Well, I'm Collin, nice to meet you."

"And you," I replied.

"Look after my girl, alright?" he smiled, but I could see the seriousness in his eyes. Jessy rolled her eyes.

"Dad –" she started but I cut her off.

"Always," I vowed, tightening my arm around her. Collin grinned at us again and headed off to the kitchen.

All too soon it was eleven and Leah and Collin told us that they were going to bed, and pretty much saying we should too just not in that many words.

"I still can't see why you can't sleep in my room," she grumbled as she started to head upstairs, I laughed.

"I don't think your parents would like that very much," and Jessy flashed a smile at me.

"Goodnight," She murmured closing the living room door behind her.

I got undressed into the clothes Leah had given me and turned out the light, trying to get comfortable on the sofa. My thoughts kept on drifting to Jessy, the colour of her eyes, the way her face lit up when she smiled, the beautiful colour of her hair…

I was just drifting off to sleep when the door opened and I heard footsteps. I sat up at once, trying to see in the darkness.

"Shh, I don't think Leah and Collin are asleep yet," Jessy's voice murmured close to my face.

"Jessy you naughty girl," I chuckled softly as she climbed onto the sofa with me. The duvet wasn't big enough to cover us both so I wrapped it around her and silenced her complaints with a quick kiss. I know many other guys my age wouldn't just be _sleeping_ with their girlfriends, but I was happy with just how it was right now, just being with my Jessy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Leah's Point of View:

I got up earlier than usual, Mike was only just waking up and Collin and Siren were still fast asleep. I couldn't hear Jess' soft breathing from her room and that instantly worried me. I got dressed as quickly as I could and peeked into her room, freezing as I saw her empty bed. The covers were still pulled over and I doubted that she had even slept in it.

I frowned, concentrating on all the sounds around me. I heard cars going past on the road, I heard birds flying overhead, I heard the soft breathing and heartbeats of Siren and Collin from their rooms, I heard Mike turn on his television and I heard two sets of heartbeats from downstairs. Of course I should never have expected her to stay in her room.

A small smile pulled at the corners of my mouth as I quietly stepped down the stairs. I stopped at the bottom stair and listened again, yes there were defiantly two people in the living room. I pushed the living room door gently open and my smile became more pronounced.

Lee and Jess both seemed to be fast asleep and sure enough, Jess was curled up in Lee's arms - their faces just inches apart. I suppose I should have felt exasperated and annoyed that Jess hadn't listened to me but I only felt happy about how close Lee and Jess were already. I edged out the room in silence and went back up the stairs to keep Mike silent, not wanting to wake up my adopted daughter just yet.

Jessy's Point of View

I didn't want to wake up the next morning, I knew that I soon as my mom, dad or Siren knew I was awake they'd expect me to move out of Lee's arms at once and that was the exact opposite of what I wanted. I could tell Lee was already awake; he was tracing patterns on my bare skin on my arms with his fingertips. I couldn't stop the shiver that ran down my spine and he chuckled.

"'Morning beautiful," he murmured in my ear as I yawned and glanced at the clock which told me it was just coming up to ten, wow I'd slept for a long time.

"Hiya," I smiled at him before I remembered that as soon as my mom or dad woke up I would die.

"Urgh, is my mom up yet?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes, adjusting the strap of my nightie as I did so.

"Yeah, I think she's in the kitchen." He replied, sitting up as well. It took me a minute to notice that he was already dressed.

Crap. There wasn't any time for me to rush up to my bedroom and pretend that I'd slept there all along. Oh well, I guess I knew I wouldn't be able to anyway. I don't think it would have been possible with a houseful of people with extra good senses anyway.

Lee noticed my twisted expression and chuckled before pulling me onto his lap. "I love you," he murmured.

"I love you too," I smiled slightly before sighing, "I better go and get dressed," Lee squeezed me tighter for a second before releasing me.

"Yes, I'd rather your parents don't kill me." He grinned.

"It wouldn't be you they kill…" I muttered jumping up and headed for the stairs, I knew it would have been too good to be true if my mom hadn't seen me and she smiled at me through the kitchen door as I passed.

I quickly got dressed in a white blouse and a pair of skinny jeans which were slung over the bag of my sofa. A few people, mostly Kim and Nettie – two of my best friends – had complimented me when I wear white. They said it looked great against my dark skin and I didn't know if Lee would think the same, but it would be worth a try.

"Morning Mom," I called to the kitchen as I ran down the stairs and back into the living room.

"Good morning, honey," She replied. She didn't seem angry, but that was probably just as well. I didn't want my head bitten off, and I do mean that literally.

"How do I look?" I asked Lee when I got back into the room, giving a quick spin.

"Utterly beautiful," He murmured pulling me onto his lap; I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"I'm not joking," He told me, kissing down my neck.

I smiled, "I know, that's what makes it _so_ ridiculous."

Lee pulled back so I could see his frown. "Jessy," He complained and I pointed to the kitchen where my mom must have been listening, knowing that would cut him off on his long rant about how amazing I am. As if any of it was true.

Lee's Point of View

"What would you two like for breakfast? I'm cooking pancakes for Siren and Collin." Leah's voice called from the kitchen making Jessy jump and sigh. She edged out of my arms and jumped up, grabbing my hand as she did so.

I followed Jessy into the kitchen and smiled as Leah asked me again. "Oh pancakes will be great thank you."

"And you Jess?" Leah asked.

"I'll just have an apple, thanks." It surprised me when Leah frowned and muttered, "Of course."

I looked at Leah, confused.

"Jess has issues with food." She explained. It took me a second to realise what that meant.

"What? That's stupid, Jessy. You way too skinny as it is." I turned and raised a disapproving eyebrow at her; I guess my expression kind of matched her mom's.

Jessy just rolled her eyes again and grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl. "You two worry too much, I'm perfectly healthy thank you very much."

I wasn't convinced, I had noticed how thin Jessy was and nothing at all was going to stop me from worrying about her. I start worrying as soon as she's out of my sight. It almost kills me when I have to spend the whole day at a different school from her, thinking about all the hundreds of things that would probably never happen, but could.

"Siren! Collin! Breakfast's ready!" Leah called and turned back to me to hand me a plate with pancakes and a fork. "Go on and go sit outside near the pool, its sunny today." She smiled at me and then turned to Jessy who was leaning against the counter, eating her apple.

"Go on!" She said as Jessy laughed and took my hand, heading for the back door which led on to the kitchen. I hadn't even noticed it, or the large garden, or the very nice swimming pool. I had been too busy watching Jessy as usual.

"Mmm, I like the sun." Jessy murmured as she led me over to several deck chairs near the pool.

"Yes, it's nice." I answered and sat down next to her.

I spent the rest of the morning with her - most of it enjoying the sun in the garden. My mom wanted me back for lunch and I didn't want to annoy her so it was with a heavy heart that I left Jessy's house just before one.

"It's so annoying that we don't go to the same school, I miss you." Jessy said with a pout as she walked down the path.

I smiled slightly and tightened my arms around her, "I can move school if you'd like me to," I grinned, but I was only half joking.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't be stupid, we're only got a few months left till we graduate. I can cope until then."

"You might be able to, but I can't." She laughed and sighed.

"Sure I can't give you a lift?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I do have legs you know." I chuckled.

She smiled at me, "See you tomorrow then. You'll come to mine again?"

"Yup, see you tomorrow." I smiled but it felt suddenly difficult to make my legs move away from her when what I wanted more than anything else in the world was to stay.


End file.
